Behind The Mask
by WillAnyOneKnowYouLikeMe
Summary: Regina Mills White seems to have the perfect life to everybody around her, but what happens when someone finally see's the truth behind the mask? Another spin on how Regina and Henry Mills got to Storybrooke. Eventually Swanqueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody, I got this idea for this story oddly enough brushing my teeth. (Seriously Don't ask LOL because I have no idea.) Anyhow, decided to write out the first chapter, and see what y'all think. I do not own any of these characters. And I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

To an outsider the life of Regina Mills White seemed to be a perfect one, the one that anybody would want, from the perfect rich husband, the perfect son, and the luxury items. What isn't to love? But to Regina Mills White, the term perfect life was a complete lie, and a complete front that she had to portray to fool everybody around her, including her son Henry. But she knew the little boy knew the truth, he maybe young but he wasn't dumb. But no one would understand if she complained, she had one of the richest and most respected men in the world Leopold White, a highly renowned CEO of one of the biggest companies of New York City, she lived in one of the most expensive homes, more like a castle to middle class citizens, her home was even featured in Forbes, but none of that mattered to Regina Mills White. Yes she loved the fancy and expensive things in the beginning, the fancy dinners, but now none of those things could save her from the hell she now lives in.

The only two things that keep Regina Mills White sane and basically living were her son Henry, and her job. Even though she didn't have to work, she wanted to. It was her escape from the hell she lived in from day in and day out. Regina Mills White was a very prominent lawyer for New York City, she was a prosecutor, and her nickname around town was the "Evil Queen" and Regina didn't mind the name, it just reminded her on how she is yet to lose a case, and everyone knew not to mess with her, because she meant business and you didn't cross her.

So yes Regina Mills White may have the perfect son, and a perfect career record, but her home life wasn't so perfect. Two years after Regina had married Leopold White, the sweet man she had once known, had turned against her and the abuse started. From the bruises to the broken bones, each and every time, Regina had a perfectly good explanation for them all. Only one person knew the truth beside her, and that was her best friend Kathryn. But recently the abuse has gotten even worse than before, but still Regina refused to leave, like every other victim in the past, she too had started to believe that she deserved the abuse her husband had given her each and every day.

Regina was sitting in her office, going over the latest case that was delivered and placed on her desk. And ironically enough the case was against a man who beat his wife and then stabbed her to death just because his wife didn't have dinner on the table when he arrived home from work. Regina felt the chills run through her body as she looked over the crime scene and autopsy photos, knowing full well that one day that could be her lifeless body lying on one of those slabs in the morgue. But just as the thought flooded her mind, her office phone rang. "Regina White" she answered.

"Hey did you lose your phone?" Came the female voice who belonged to no other than Kathryn.

"I'm sorry Kath, I've been busy, I must not of heard my phone." Regina told her as she dug her cell phone out of her purse and saw she had missed several calls from not only Kathryn but from Leo as well. "Shit." Regina mumbled but it didn't go unnoticed by her friend.

"You alright?" Kathryn asked before she quickly added "And don't do that to me again, you had me worried."

"I'm sorry, and nothing I just looked at my phone and saw all my missed calls." Regina explained as she cradled the office phone between her ear and shoulder and sent a text to her husband, explaining she would be home shortly.

Kathryn could hear the worry in Regina's voice, to anyone else it would go unnoticed but to Kathryn she knew her friend well enough to know something was wrong. "You missed one from him didn't you?" Kathryn asked.

"It's fine…" Regina began but Kathryn cut her off.

"Don't lie to me Regina, you did didn't you?" Kathryn pushed.

"I said it's fine, now drop it." Regina growled through the phone. "Listen I got to go, I have to get home and make dinner, I'm already running late. I'll text you later alright." Regina told her _"If im still alive." _Regina mentally said to herself.

"Fine, I love you Regina, you do know that right?" Kathryn told her sweetly.

Regina smiled lightly at her friends words as she nodded her head "Yes I do, and I love you too. I'll talk to you later." Regina told her before she placed her phone back in the holder and felt her cell phone buzz in her hand and looked down to see Leo had answered her.

"_**I've been home for 20 minutes now Regina, you should know by now you should always be home before me. I have had a rough day, and I am starving, don't keep me waiting."**_

As she read the text over, and caught a glimpse of the photo lying on her desk, there was no doubt in her mind that she was positive that one day she would be laying on a slab in the morgue, because her husband had finally killed her.

"_**I'm sorry Leo, I am leaving now." **_

Once she sent the text, she quickly gathered her things, and shut the lights off in her office and locked her door and made her way to her car, and drove home, making sure she made it home in record time, before Leo got anymore pissed at her.

As she pulled into her garage and shut her car off, she didn't even bother grabbing her briefcase from the backseat, she just focused on going inside and making dinner for her son and the man who was her husband.

"Mom!" Henry shouted as Regina walked into her house and a smile quickly formed on her face when she saw her son who greeted her with a hug.

"Hi baby, how was school?" Regina asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"It was good, boring but good." Henry explained as he took a seat at the island and watched his mom grab all the ingredients she needed for her lasagna and she couldn't help but chuckle at her son's response.

"Henry that is your answer every day" Regina told him with a slight laugh.

"Well I just know all the stuff we are learning" Henry shrugged "Do you need any help?"

Regina was about to tell her son, he could cut the vegetables for the salad but Leo walked into the kitchen and spoke before she could even get a word in. "Henry why don't you go and do your homework."

Henry watched his mother from the corner of her eye, as she placed the ground beef in the skillet and he could see the fear build in her mother's body, and just like him she knew his father would hit mother for being late. Regina noticed how Henry wasn't moving and she didn't want Leo to yell at him so she spoke up. "Henry it's alright, I can handle dinner, go do your homework. I will let you know when dinner is ready." Regina explained and Henry nodded his head slowly and quickly made his way upstairs to his bedroom.

Once Henry was gone, Leo walked over to his wife and grabbed her forcefully and spun her around so she was facing him and he grabbed her arm roughly. "Why the hell were you late?" He snapped with his face inches from hers.

"I'm sorry; I got a new case, and was looking over the information." She told him holding her ground.

"And I am your husband, your work can wait. I come first. Do you understand?" Leo yelled, but instead of answering him, Regina just nodded her head, and she knew from the minute she did, it was a mistake. Leo raised his hand and smacked her across the face before he yelled even louder "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME BITCH?"

"Yes" Regina said softly as the tears filled her eyes from the stinging of his hand.

"Good, now make me dinner." Leo growled as he pushed her back.

An hour later and dinner was finally done, Regina had just got done setting the table, and opening the wine. "Henry dinner" She called from the bottom of the stairs, and then walked back into the kitchen and pulled the lasagna out of the oven.

"Are you okay Mom?" Henry asked quietly as Regina was pulling off her apron and then watched her hang it up in the pantry before she walked over to her son and wrapped him in a hug while she placed a kiss on top of his head.

"Don't worry about me, but never forget that I love you." Regina whispered.

"I love you too mom" Henry told her quickly before they walked into the dining room to eat dinner.

Dinner as usual was a quiet one, but when Henry stood up to help his mother clean up, his father stopped him. "Son what are you doing, you know that is your mother's job." Leo told him.

"I was just helping." Henry told him but didn't put down the plate.

"Henry White, you know your mother cleans up and that's that. You do not help, this is woman's work, and you are a man." Leo snapped.

"Dad I don't care, mom has a hard day at work, I am helping her." Henry snapped at her father, and both men heard the sound of glass shattering in the kitchen from Regina dropping her wine glass.

Leo stood up from his chair and grabbed Henry by the shoulder "You put down the plate, and go up to your room. You never ever talk back to me, do you understand me?" Leo snapped at his son, and this was the first time he had ever placed a hand on him.

"Let him go" Regina shouted from the doorway. "Don't fucking touch my son"

"Get up to your room now!" Leo shouted at Henry and quickly turned toward his wife where he grabbed her roughly and shoved her up against the wall. "What did you say to me?" He asked

"I said don't fucking touch my son." Regina growled through her teeth.

Leo had enough of his wife's shit and instead of hitting her; he punched her right in the jaw. "He is not just your son Regina, he is mine too and you don't fucking tell me what to do." Leo growled before he pushed her to the ground roughly.

"Clean this mess up." He shouted at her before he left the room and made his way to the kitchen, grabbed a beer, and then sat himself down in front of the TV in the living room.

Regina quickly pulled herself off the ground, and cleaned up dinner before she grabbed her cell phone which was still in her purse and made her way upstairs. As she passed the living room, she saw her husband was passed out on the couch and she silently thanked whoever was looking out for her. Once she was upstairs, before she went to her bedroom, she checked on her son whose door was shut to his bedroom. Regina knocked on the door softly before she heard her son speak "Come in."

Regina opened the door slowly and walked in where she saw her son sitting on his bed reading a book. "Hey Henry" She greeted him as she walked over to him and sat down on the edge. "What you got there?" She asked as she raised the book slightly to read the title _"Once Upon a Time." _

"My teacher gave it to me." Henry told her and then closed the book. "Mom can I ask you something?" Henry asked and Regina nodded her head. "Why do you let dad treat you like that?"

Regina took a deep breath before she took her son's hand in hers "Because I know he doesn't mean it, and deep down I know he really loves me." Regina told him even though she herself knew it was a lie.

"But he hurts you, mom you don't deserve that." Henry told her confused

"I know Henry, it's complicated. But don't worry, things will get better." Regina assured him even though she knew it wouldn't, it hasn't gotten better it has only gotten worse.

Henry slowly nodded his head "Alright mom, I love you." Henry told her before he wrapped his arms around her neck and squeezed her tightly.

"I love you too darling." Regina told him as she hugged her son back just as tightly.

Mother and son sat there hugging each other for a while longer, before Regina got up and made her way to the bedroom door "I will be in my bedroom if you need me, but remember lights out at ten. Sleep well." Regina told him before she left and made her way to her bedroom.

Even though it was early, she got herself ready for bed. Once she was comfortable in bed she unlocked her cell phone and sent a text to Kathryn.

"_**Hey Kath you awake?" **_

"_**It's 8 o'clock Regina, what do you think? LOL" **_

"_**Right sorry." **_

"_**Regina are you okay? Did he do something again tonight?" **_

Regina had to chuckle to herself, even over a text her best friend always knew when something was wrong.

"_**Yes, but that isn't the problem." **_

"_**If that isn't a problem Regina, I don't know what is. Are you okay?" **_

"_**I am fine, but tonight was different, tonight he laid a hand on Henry." **_

"_**HE WHAT? THAT BASTARD IS HENRY ALRIGHT?" **_

"_**Yes, he didn't hurt him or anything, just grabbed his shoulder." **_

"_**Regina you need to leave, it isn't going to get better like you keep saying it will, please Regina for me leave." **_

Regina kept reading the text over and over, she knew Kathryn was right, she kept saying it would get better but it hasn't. But she has been a victim for so long, she wasn't even sure if she even knew how to have a life without the abuse.

"_**I know, listen I'm going to get some sleep. I will talk to you later. Have a good night. Xo. **_

Once she sent the text to Kathryn, she put the phone on silent and in the draw where she knew her husband couldn't find her cell phone, because she knew if her did and saw her messages, he would without a doubt kill her in a heartbeat.

Regina didn't remember falling asleep, or even hearing her husband finally come upstairs to bed, the only thing she knew was that it was already 5:30 in the morning and her alarm was going off. Even though she wasn't a morning person, she knew that morning meant it was one step closer to her leaving the house, and her husband leaving the house and she wouldn't have to deal with him for hours. She got herself up from the bed where her husband was still sleeping, and made her way downstairs to the kitchen to start the coffee and breakfast.

As she was standing at the kitchen sink looking out upon the birds outside her window, she felt arms wrap around her waist and lips place a kiss to the side of her neck. "Good morning Regina" a soft voice whispered before another kiss was placed on her skin.

Leopold White was in a good mood and these moments were very very rare and Regina knew they wouldn't last long. Leo spun Regina in his arms and placed a deep kiss on her lips, and she knew better than to reject him. As the kiss grew deeper it was soon interrupted by little feet coming down the stairs. And Regina wanted nothing more than to hug her son to thank him, because she really didn't like kissing her husband anymore.

Henry saw his parents kissing and a smile rose to his face, as he though his mother was right and things were finally getting better. "Good morning son" Leo greeted his son with a smile once he pulled back from his wife.

"Morning dad" Henry mumbled as he walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal.

"Henry! You know cereal is not a healthy breakfast. I will make you some waffles." Regina told him as she snatched the box from her son and began to gather the items for the waffles.

After breakfast the White family got ready for their day ahead of them. Regina was applying her makeup when Leo came walking into the bathroom and kissed his wife on the cheek. "I will be working late tonight." He told her before he left the bathroom and then their bedroom.

"Thank God" Regina mumbled under her breath, happy to have a quiet night with just her son. Regina was taken out of her thoughts of the thunder rolling outside, the weatherman called for rain, but not storms and Regina prayed it wasn't a warning of the day ahead of her.

Once Regina was done getting ready for her day, she walked downstairs and got her and Henry's lunch ready. "Henry five more minutes" She shouted at the bottom of the stairs.

Just as Regina was about to call for her son again, he came running down the stairs. "You ready?" Regina asked as she grabbed her keys.

"Yup" Henry mumbled and then mother and son walked out into the garage and got into Regina's Mercedes.

The rain was coming down in buckets by the time they arrived to Henry's school, and once her car was in park, Regina leaned into the backseat of her car and grabbed an umbrella for her son. "Have a good day, I love you." Regina told him as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You too mom" Henry told her before he exited the car, and Regina watched her son disappear into his school doors.

The day was seeming to drag on for Regina, her court case had been cancelled for one of her cases, and she was now sitting in her office preparing a closing argument and eating her lunch when her cell phone rang. She grabbed her phone and saw that it was Henry's school. "Hello" she answered.

"Hi Mrs. White, this is Henry's teacher Ms. Blanchard." A woman greeted her on the other line.

"Is my son alright?" Regina asked confused as to why she was calling.

"After recess, Henry took off." Ms. Blanchard explained and Regina gripped the phone tightly, this wasn't anything new, but for him to be at school and take off was something totally different.

"Why wasn't anyone watching him?" Regina snapped.

"We were, but one kid fell and he must have used that opportunity." Ms. Blanchard said calmly knowing full well that Henry's mother was pissed.

"You only have one person watching a bunch of kids? I spend how much money to send my son to a school that is rated number one in New York City, and you people can't even watch him." Regina snapped loudly into the phone not caring who could hear her, when her office phone rang. "Hold on, and I am not done with you yet." Regina snapped before she put her cell phone down and picked up her office phone. "Regina White" She answered.

"Yes is this Regina White, Henry White's mother?" A woman asked

"Well there isn't another" Regina retorted knowing full well it was rude, but her politeness was no longer an option at this time.

"This is Detective Emma Swan, I picked up your son about twenty minutes ago wandering the streets in the pouring rain. Now I am not sure why he isn't in school, but I would appreciate if you could come and get him." Emma told her.

"He was in school, he left. I will be right there." Regina told her, before she slammed her office phone down and picked up her cell phone. "Ms. Blanchard, just be lucky Henry is alive and safe, you lucked out this time. Do not let this happen again." Regina snapped before she pressed end and made her way out of her office and to her car and drove to police station to get her son.

While she was driving she called her husband to inform him on their son's latest adventure but as soon as he answered she quickly regretted it. "Regina I am working, you know better than to fucking call me." He snapped at her.

"Henry ran away from school. A Detective picked him up." Regina explained.

"It is your problem, and you said last night he is your son." Leo snapped at her and hung up the phone.

"Bastard" Regina growled and threw her phone into her purse.

Once Regina arrived at the station she parked her car and made her way into the station "I am looking for Detective Emma Swan" Regina announced and a blonde woman came walking out of an elevator.

"Right here, you must be Regina White." The blonde announced and saw the nice bruise that the woman was trying to hide, which was hidden really well, but to Emma she knew too well what type of bruise it was.

"Yes now where is my son?" Regina asked

"Come with me." Emma said softly and Regina followed her into an elevator and then to an empty interrogation room and shut the door.

"Are you going to interrogate me on why my son left school because I can assure…."Regina began but Emma cut her off.

"No I'm not. Now I know this isn't any of my business but I know too well to let this go, Regina does your husband hit you?" Emma asked and Regina's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Detective Swan, I don't know where you get off asking that kind of question, but I am here for my son and nothing more. Now please take me to my son." Regina demanded.

But Emma was stubborn she wasn't taking no for an answer, she reached up and gently touched Regina's chin gently and turned it to get a better look at the bruise and she could tell the slightest touch hurt. "Regina please, I know the signs. Please if you are in that type of relationship, please let me help." Emma whispered.

Regina swatted her hand away and demanded to see her son "Take me to my son now."

"Fine you win." Emma said and opened the door and lead Regina to her office where Henry was sitting.

"Henry, your mom is here for you." Emma announced as she walked into the office.

"Hi mom" Henry said with a slight smile.

"Henry, we will talk about your insubordination later." Regina told him and he nodded his head. "Do you know what insubordination means?" She asked him and her son shook his head "It means your grounded."

Henry nodded his head and got up from his seat and went over to Emma and hugged her "Thank you for the snack." He told her and then walked over to his mother.

"No problem kid, you behave yourself alright" Emma told him with a smile and Henry nodded.

"Alright come on." Regina told him as she placed a hand on his shoulder but just as she was about to walk out of Emma's office Emma stopped her.

"Oh Regina, remember what I said." Emma told her with a sweet smile and Regina nodded her head softly.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 1. What did y'all think? Should I continue or not? Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody: WOW! Thank you all for the follows, Reviews, and of course reading. I can't express how much it mean's to me that y'all liked the first chapter, hopefully I didn't disappoint with this chapter. Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

**Enjoy Chapter 2 of Behind The Mask.**

* * *

"_Oh Regina, remember what I said." Emma told her with a sweet smile and Regina nodded her head softly._

* * *

Once Regina and Henry were both inside her car, Henry hanged his head down low and Regina watched her son from the corner of her eye. "Henry?" She asked and her son didn't bother to look up but he did at least answer her.

"Yeah?" He mumbled.

"Why did you leave school today?" Regina asked gently.

"I was bored mom, we aren't learning anything new, I already know all this stuff. I didn't think anyone would notice." Henry explained still holding his head low.

Regina took in a deep breath, she knew how Henry was at school, he was above all his other classmates, and he quickly got bored with a subject unless it was able to hold his interest. She made a mental note to contact someone at the school and see if it was possible for Henry to skip a grade, because she knew and she knew everyone else did too, her son was much smarter than his age. "Henry I will call and talk to someone at school, about seeing what we can do, but you need to promise me something." She told him softly.

"What?" Henry asked now finally looking over at his mom.

"No more running away from school, and especially not at home, unless you absolutely need to." She explained "Can you promise me that?" She asked him as she looked over at him and flashed him a sweet smile.

"Yes mom." Henry told her as he smiled back at her and she nodded her head.

The rest of the drive home was a bit quiet, besides the rain that showed no sign of stopping hitting the windshield. Once Regina pulled into her driveway, she explained to Henry that his father would be home late from work, and it would be just the two of them for dinner. And thankfully he didn't have a problem with it, and neither did she.

For dinner even though it wasn't an elegant meal that Regina was use to making for her family, she made Henry his favorite meal consisting of chicken nuggets, French fries, and a vegetable, and tonight it was a corn. And instead of eating in the dining room like they normally do, they ate at the kitchen table.

"Thanks mom for making this." Henry said with a huge smile on his face.

"You're welcome dear." Regina told him with a matching smile, enjoying the alone time with her son. "So what kind of snack did Detective Swan give you?" Regina asked

"She had some apple slices left over from her lunch that she wasn't going to eat." Henry explained before he got up and went to the fridge and found the applesauce.

"Well that was nice of her." Regina said as she took the applesauce from her son, and put some on her plate as well.

Once Henry was done eating, he got up and took his plate and his mother's over to the sink, and then gathered the rest of the dishes to wash them for his mother. "Henry please you don't have to do that." Regina explained as she got up from her chair.

"Mom relax, dad isn't here. He won't even know. Let me please." Henry told her looking her dead in the eyes.

"Henry please I will do the dishes, trust me your father will know." Regina argued with her son.

"MOM I can do it. He won't know." Henry pushed back.

"Fine, but I am drying them and putting them away." Regina told him and Henry nodded because he knew he wouldn't win the battle any more than he already did.

After the dishes were done, Henry went upstairs to his room, and Regina went to the laundry room to start a load of clothes. Once she was done and walked back into the kitchen she heard a car pull into her driveway and knew full well that Leo was already home and she silently groaned in disappointment to herself. "It's only seven!" She groaned and pulled out the plate of food she had left over for him from the oven and placed it on the counter and then grabbed him a beer from the fridge along with a chilled mug.

"Hey, have a good day." Regina greeted her husband with a smile as he walked into the kitchen.

"What do you think?" He mumbled as he took a drink of his beer.

"_Great_" Regina mumbled under her breath.

"Find Henry?" Leo asked

"_Oh now you care_?" Regina wanted to say so badly but didn't "Yes I did, he is upstairs." She told him and he nodded his head as he took the foil off his meal plate and then within a quick second the plate was thrown across the room where it shattered in the middle of the kitchen floor. "Leo?" Regina gasped.

Leo quickly stood up from his chair and grabbed Regina by the arms and shoved her against the wall "MY FOOD IS FUCKING COLD BITCH" he shouted in her face. "MAKE ME SOMETHING NOW" He shouted at her and flung her on the floor where the glass from the plate had cut her arm.

Regina took a deep breath, and got up from the kitchen floor "Fine, but I need to go and check on Henry." She told him quickly and made her upstairs and Leo followed her.

"No you don't get back here." He shouted behind her and once he reached the top of the stairs he grabbed Regina by the arm "You will go and make me dinner and you will do it now. Henry can wait." He shouted at her and without a moment's thought, he threw Regina down the stairs.

"DAD" Henry shouted as he watched his father throw his mother down the flight of stairs, and saw his mother lying on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. "Mom" He shouted and started out toward the stairs to go and check on his mother, but was quickly stopped by his father.

"She is fine, get back in your room." Leo shouted at his son, and Henry did what his father said.

Once Henry heard the click of his parent's bedroom door, he grabbed the phone that his mom put in his room, in case he would ever need it, and dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency." The operator asked.

"Please I need you to put me through to Detective Emma Swan" Henry pleaded with the operator softly.

"Sir, you need to tell me where you are" The operator told him and Henry interrupted her.

"Please I need to speak to Detective Swan." Henry pleaded once again and finally she did what he wanted and put him through.

After a few rings Henry finally got an answer "Detective Swan"

"Emma, this is Henry White, please I need you to come to my house right away." Henry told her and Emma knew the minute he heard the panic in his voice, she knew something had happened to his mother Regina.

"Is your father home?" Emma asked as she grabbed her keys.

"Yes but please come quick." Henry told her and then gave her his address.

"I will be right there." Emma told him and then hung up the phone.

It didn't take long for Emma to arrive, and once she pulled into the driveway she quickly got out and made her way to the front door of the million dollar mansion and rang the doorbell where she was greeted by a man who was no other than Leopold White. "Can I help you?" Leo asked

"Hi yes, I am Detective Emma Swan, there was a complaint from a few of your neighbors of a dispute and I came to check it out. Mind if I take a look around?" Emma asked him, noticing that he didn't open the door fully, but she could see Henry near a door on the top of the staircase.

"Yes actually I do, it was just a little argument with my wife, but she is fine and is making dinner. Now if you don't have a search warrant then please get off my property." Leo warned her and Emma nodded her head but gave Henry a wink.

Leo closed the door in her face, and Emma made her way back to her car where she dialed Ruby's number who worked at the station with her. "Hey Emma" Ruby greeted.

"Hey I need you to do me a favor" Emma told her.

"Anything" Ruby said happily.

Leo had just shut the door, and was making his way to the living room, not caring that his wife was in pain on the floor when his cell phone rang and saw it was work. "Henry I will be back, there is a problem at work." He shouted before he left the house and got into his car and drove off and didn't even notice that Emma Swan was parked a few doors down.

Emma waited a few minutes to make sure Leo was gone, and then drove back to the White household and pulled into the driveway and quickly got out of her car and made her way to the front door and once again rang the doorbell. "Emma you came back" Henry shouted with glee as he opened the front door.

"I wasn't going to leave you kid, where is your mom?" Emma asked quickly and Henry opened the door wider and Emma saw Regina lying on the floor, obviously in pain. "Regina!" She shouted and quickly made her way over to her and kneeled beside her.

"Can I get anything?" Henry asked panicked, the last thing he wanted was something to happen to his mother.

"Go to the kitchen, get me a towel, and ice along with some water so I can stop this bleeding." Emma told him quickly and Henry did what was asked of him.

"Detective Swan?" Regina softly asked and Emma placed two fingers to her lips.

"Shh, don't speak. Don't worry you will be alright." Emma told her and Henry came running back with all the items. "Thank you." Emma told him as she took the towel and water.

Emma applied pressure to Regina's cut that was from none of than the plate Leo had flung across the room, and was able to stop the bleeding. "Henry can you go find me a bandage big enough for this cut please?" Emma asked and Henry did as he was told.

"Regina?" Emma asked and Regina looked up at her and nodded her head "I need you to wrap your arms around my neck, can you do that?" Emma asked sweetly.

"I can walk" Regina told her and tried to stand up obviously in more pain than she thought.

"Regina, please let me help you." Emma tried and grabbed Regina's arm.

"I don't need help, I can handle myself." Regina shouted with tears building in her eyes.

"That's why you have tears in your eyes right?" Emma asked and Regina rolled her eyes.

"I can handle myself, I don't need you or anybody else." Regina shouted as she made her way slowly over to the kitchen to sit down.

"So you are just going to stand for the abuse, and let him kill you?" Emma shouted "Because you and I both know he will, and then who will protect your son, are you just going to leave him with that monster? For him to do the same thing he is doing to you, to him?" Emma shouted at her not caring if she was overstepping boundaries.

"I don't know who you are, or why you think you can come into my house and speak to me like that, but I will not stand for it. I don't even know why you are here, but I want you to leave now." Regina growled at her.

"Your son called me, because he is fucking worried about you Regina. What kind of mother are you, to let your son live in this type of environment." Emma asked her and she saw Regina's eyes darken.

"That is it, you are leaving my house right now, because what the hell do you know about a mothering?" Regina asked

"Enough to know I would never ever let my kid live in this type of situation, because Regina he will kill you, and then when you are gone he will move on to your son and probably end up killing him too. Do you want that?" Emma asked her inches away from her face.

"And how the hell do you know that?" Regina retorted.

"I see it every day, I am a fucking homicide detective, and the things I see would make your head spin. And I know you see it too, you're a prosecutor Regina. Please for the sake of your son, let me help you." Emma told her.

Regina shook her head "And why the hell would you want to help me?" Regina asked sarcastically.

"Because I've been there, I know what the abuse is like Regina, yes it wasn't spousal but I know." Emma told her before she added "Please before it's too late. Your son needs you, because if he didn't he wouldn't have called me."

Regina stood up from her chair and looked Emma deep into her eyes, knowing full well that tears were filling her own with every second that passed but she quickly pulled herself together. "I want you to leave now." Regina demanded.

Emma shook her head "Fine, you win, but don't say I didn't warn you." Emma shouted as she turned and stormed out of the house.

Henry came back downstairs with the bandage in his hand just as the front door of his home was being slammed shut. "Where did Emma go?" Henry asked his mother while he handed her the bandage.

"She left, I didn't need her anymore." Regina told him but thinking that maybe she really did.

"Mom she was just trying to help." Henry told her confused

"Yes and she helped me up, and now her service is no longer needed." Regina told her son as she placed the bandage over her cut.

"You know she is right mom." Henry told her.

"About what dear?" Regina asked her son.

"Dad will kill you, and then I will have no one." Henry told her quickly before he ran upstairs to his bedroom and slammed the door.

"HENRY I HAVE WARNED YOU ABOUT SLAMMING DOORS!" Regina shouted out to him, but she really couldn't be mad at her son for slamming the door, and she knew that him and Emma were right. If Leo really did finally pull through on killing her one night, then Henry really would have no one.

Regina got up from her chair, and walked over to the counter where she had her apple cider, the one Henry was not allowed to drink and poured herself a glass, but instead of just walking back with the glass only, she took the apple cider too and sat back down at the kitchen island. She knew drinking would not solve her problems, or make them go away. But right now Regina just needed to clear her head and everything that has happened to her in less than twenty-four hours.

And even though she knew she shouldn't, Regina took another swig of her cider and then got up from her chair, and pulled out items and decided to make her husband a meatloaf, knowing that she could keep in warm for whenever he got home.

Just as the buzzard of the kitchen timer went off, Leo came walking into the house. "Honey I made you dinner." Regina greeted him happily, even though it was all a front, something that was so difficult for Regina to pull off nowadays.

"It smells like meatloaf." Leo announced as he walked into the kitchen, and saw his wife pulling the said meal out of the oven. "Oh sweetheart you shouldn't have." He told her with a smile, as she grabbed himself a water.

"_Yeah bullshit" _Regina thought to herself, knowing that if she didn't have a meal prepared for him, he would have beat her yet again. Regina placed a couple of slices of meatloaf on a plate, along with some mashed potatoes and cut green beans, and then placed the plate in front of Leo. "Enjoy darling." She told him sweetly.

After Leo was done eating, Regina put away the leftovers, and washed the dishes, then she went upstairs to call it a night. When she got upstairs, she went and checked on her son and noticed that his bedroom door was locked. She knocked on it, but she got no answer. "Henry?" She asked through the door, but just like on how she knocked she got no reply. "Henry open this door." She demanded louder and again got nothing in response.

"Regina?" Leo asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Leo can you please come and open our son's door?" Regina asked nicely.

"Regina it's past ten he is probably sleeping let him be." Leo told her.

"He is not opening the door, I am not going to let it be, as you so nicely put it, now you either help me open this door, or I will break it down myself." Regina retorted back to him with a look in her eyes, that Leo had never seen before.

"Whatever, I am going to bed." Leo told her and then went into their bedroom.

"God you are so fucking worthless." Regina mumbled under her breath, and then gathered all the strength she had in her body and kicked her son's door open only to find it empty. "Fuck" Regina mumbled as she saw her son's window open and the curtains blowing in the breeze.

Regina walked over to his window and shut it, before she walked out of the room, and into her own. "Henry ran away." She told her husband who was brushing his teeth.

"Well he clearly doesn't like to staying here, he'll come back. Regina get some sleep." He told her and then went back to brushing his teeth.

"How the hell can you say that, he is your only fucking son, and you don't even seem to care that he ran away in the middle of the night." Regina raised her voice.

Leo threw his toothbrush back into the holder and spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and made his way over to his wife and grabbed her and threw her against the wall. "You don't fucking talk to me like that you fucking whore. You were the one home, why the hell weren't you watching him?" He shouted.

"I can't fucking cook you dinner, get beat up by you all the fucking time, and be the only one who watches Henry." Regina snapped.

"You could if you were a decent fucking mother." Leo yelled.

"Get off me, I am going to look for my son." Regina yelled and pushed her husband off her.

"Yeah your son, then who is his fucking father Regina, huh?" Leo yelled.

But Regina didn't answer, she quickly ran down the stairs, grabbed her purse, along with her keys, and got into her car and sped off.

Once she was far enough away from her home, she pulled to the side, and pulled out her cell phone. She had no idea where to search for Henry, and dialed Kathryn's number, and after a few rings she finally got an answer. "Hey Regina."

"Hey I didn't wake you did I?" Regina asked

"Nope, you alright?" Kathryn asked.

"No, Henry ran away again." Regina told her

"Shit Regina, you want me to come and help you look for him?" Kathryn asked.

"Nah, it's okay. I got this, but I have a question for you." Regina told her

"What's that?" Kathryn asked

Regina took in a deep breath before she asked her best friend a huge question. "If something was ever to happen to me, can you please make sure that Leo never ever gets custody of Henry?"

"You bet I won't, but don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." Kathryn told her.

"Thanks, I gotta go." She told her

"Let me know when you find him, or you need anything." Kathryn told her and Regina told her she would and then hung up the phone with her friend, and began her search for Henry.

Meanwhile across town Henry was sitting in a certain blonde detective's living room. "Kid I gotta call your mom." Emma told the boy.

"No please don't make go back there." Henry pleaded.

"Kid, your mom is probably worried sick about you." Emma tried but Henry cut her off.

"No she isn't, my father probably came home and is beating her for something stupid again." Henry explained.

"Kid I gotta call her, alright. Now let me have her cell number." Emma tried and Henry knew that he wouldn't win so he gave Emma his mother's cell.

Regina was driving around, looking everywhere when her rang, she didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Regina, this is Emma." Emma explained but Regina cut her off.

"Now isn't the time for another one of your parenting lectures." Regina began to go off but this time it was Emma who cut her off.

"Regina, Henry is here." Emma told her and Regina felt warmth take over her heart, knowing her son was alive and okay. "He showed up at my office, and I came and got him and he begged for me to take him back to my place so I did." Emma explained

"Can I have your address? So I can come and get him." Regina asked

"Yeah I will text it to you." Emma told her and then hung up the phone.

Regina received the text and put it into her GPS and drove to Emma's. When Regina arrived, she saw it was an apartment building, she quickly parked her car and walked up to Emma's door and knocked.

"Hey" Emma announced as she opened the door, and let Regina in. "He fell asleep waiting for you." Emma explained and Regina nodded her head. "You alright?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded her head "Can I talk to you please?" Regina asked just above a whisper and Emma nodded and led her into her bedroom where Henry couldn't over hear whatever it was that Regina wanted to talk about, even if he was asleep.

When they got into the bedroom, Emma shut the door and once the door was shut, Regina turned toward Emma and wrapped her in a hug, and to say that Emma was shocked would be an understatement. Once Emma accepted the fact that Regina was hugging her, she wrapped her own arms around Regina and held her tightly when she felt her shirt getting wet, and she knew that Regina was crying. "Shh, hey it's okay" Emma whispered.

"No it's not, you are right." Regina mumbled as she pulled back from the hug.

"About what?" Emma asked confused, she hadn't said anything important since Regina arrived.

"Leo, he will kill me and then my son will be next. God I am such a horrible mother." Regina whispered and broke down again.

Emma placed her fingers under Regina's chin, and lifted her head gently so that Regina was now looking at her before she spoke. "Hey you are not a horrible mother." Emma told her softly.

"Yes I am, I am letting my son be around this type of environment and it isn't fair to him." Regina told her and she just shook her head. "I need to leave him, I know that, but I believe that he will change, but I keep telling myself that and he never does." Regina explained.

"I can help you, you don't have to do this alone." Emma told her softly taking her hand.

"Thank you, I know this is a lot to ask. Never mind forget it it's stupid." Regina said and removed her hand from Emma's and went to open the bedroom door, but Emma stopped her.

"Nothing is stupid now what?" Emma pleaded

"Can Henry and I stay here tonight?" Regina asked and Emma got a surprised look on her face, and Regina quickly regretted asking "I know it was stupid I shouldn't have asked, I barely know you, I'm sorry. I will gather my son and be out of your hair." Regina told her and tried to leave the bedroom, but once again Emma stopped her.

"No, stay." Emma said "It wasn't stupid, I was just shocked is all. But please stay." Emma told her with a sweet smile.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 2, I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and let me know! You reviews keep me writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Wow thank you all for the reviews and the kind words! I am so glad that you all are enjoying this story, and Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

**Also a quick shout out of DarkPrince31: Thank you so much pointing out on how I was following a bit of the first episode, I honestly didn't even realize I was doing that until you pointed it out. So thank you, and thank you so much for reading. **

**Now without any further ado, here is chapter 3, and just a warning it get's pretty intense!**

* * *

"_No, stay." Emma said "It wasn't stupid, I was just shocked is all. But please stay." Emma told her with a sweet smile._

* * *

After Regina heard Emma's words, she gave her a sweet smile, one that was actually genuine to someone who wasn't her son. "Are you sure?" Regina asked once again just needing to make sure.

Emma chuckled "Yes I am sure, my roommate won't be home tonight, she has some hot date with some guy she calls Charming." Emma told her with a laugh.

"You have a roommate?" Regina asked confused.

"Yeah, but don't worry she's cool, well sometimes, but she won't mind you and Henry staying here." Emma explained. "Henry can take her bed or you and Henry can have mine, either or doesn't matter and I will take the couch." Emma began but Regina cut her off.

"Don't be silly, I can't expect you to sleep on the couch, we are the guests I will take the couch, and Henry can have your roommates room, if you are sure she won't mind." Regina told her.

Emma nodded "I promise she won't." Emma told her as she opened a dresser draw and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a white tank top. "I know it isn't anything elegant to what you are probably used to, but it's something. I will take care of Henry for you." Emma told her handing Regina the clothes.

"Dear, I really don't mind the clothes I sleep in." Regina told her with a chuckle as she took the clothes "And I can get my…" Regina began but Emma cut her off.

"Will you please just stop, you deserve to have someone take care of you for a change. I will handle Henry and make sure he is all set." Emma told her once again, and within seconds was out of the room and shutting the door.

Emma made her way to the living room where she saw the still sleeping boy, she walked over to him quietly and shook him lightly as she whispered "Hey Henry, time to get up."

"No please don't make me…"Henry began to mumble in his sleep and Emma felt her heart-break.

"Hey shh, it's okay. You aren't going back there tonight. You and your mom are staying here with me." Emma told him softly and the young boy opened his eyes.

"Really?" He asked with a sweet smile.

Emma nodded "Yes really, now come on, let's get you to bed." Emma told him as she held out her hand and he took it.

Henry looked around but he couldn't see any sign of his mother "Emma?" He asked

"Yeah?"

"Where is my mom?" Henry asked looking up at her.

"She is in my bedroom getting changed and ready for bed." Emma explained as they walked into her guest bathroom and opened up the closet where she found an extra toothbrush. "Here ya go, now brush your teeth, and then see that room we passed?" Emma asked and Henry nodded. "That will be your room for the night. Your mom will be right down the hall, and I will be on the couch if you need anything." Emma assured him and the boy nodded. "Sleep good kid." Emma added as she ruffled his hair and then shut the door to the bathroom.

Once Emma was done with Henry, she without thinking walked back to her bedroom and opened the door, completing forgetting about the gorgeous brunette who was currently inside. When Emma opened the door, she caught Regina's back, which was covered with bruises and even a few scars. "Shit Regina…I'm sorry I completely.." Emma began to ramble but Regina pulled on the tank top and turned around.

"It's okay dear, listen I feel bad about taking your bed. So please I will sleep on the couch." Regina told her placing her hand on her shoulder. "Have a good night, and thank you again." Regina added and began to walk out of the bedroom, but once again Emma stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Regina wait." Emma said and Regina turned around and looked at her. "Now I am going to be the one to say something stupid but the bed is big enough for the both of us, and believe me that couch is not all that comfortable. Please you can sleep with me." Emma told her and then caught on to what she said and quickly added "I mean sleep sleep, not have sex with me..not that I wouldn't want to, you are gorgeous and all, but I hardly…."Emma began to ramble on and Regina couldn't help but laugh "And great you think this is funny." Emma said sarcastically.

"You are quite cute when you ramble dear, but I knew what you meant. And if you really insist on me sleeping in the same bed with you, and that your couch is not the best, then by all means move aside." Regina told her before she walked into the master bathroom. "Do you have a spare toothbrush?" Regina asked and Emma walked in behind her and found one and handed it to her. "Thank you."

Once Regina was done getting ready for bed, she walked back into the bedroom with Emma quickly behind her. "Are you sure this is okay?" Regina asked.

"Yes I promise, now get in, and I must warn you I kick in my sleep." Emma warned her as she pulled back the covers.

"That's alright, I've had much worse than kicking in my sleep, and Henry is prone to go for a walk in his sleep too with how much kicking he does." Regina told her with a laugh and got into her side of the bed.

"Night Regina" Emma told her softly

"Night Emma, and thanks for everything." Regina told her and then closed her eyes.

Emma didn't know how long she had been asleep for, but she was quickly awake when she heard the sound of someone whimpering and mumbling next to her. "No please, don't." And when Emma looked over to the sleeping brunette next to her, she found her tossing and turning. Emma knew she probably shouldn't wake her, but she couldn't stand the sight of Regina having a nightmare.

Emma slightly shook her on the shoulder "Hey Regina, shh it's okay. It's just a dream." Emma whispered softly and Regina jumped awake. Emma took this opportunity to run her hand softly up and down Regina's back. "Hey it's okay, your safe." Emma whispered softly.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." Regina mumbled.

"Hey it's okay, you alright. That sounded like some nightmare," Emma told her and Regina turned her head and looked at her.

"I was talking?" Regina asked scared of whatever came out of her mouth.

"Yeah but it's no biggie." Emma nodded knowing that Regina was concerned about what she said and figured she would drop it. "Don't worry, I could barely understand you." Emma assured her.

Regina knew that Emma was lying and knew that she had understood up perfectly but she found the gesture sweet that Emma would do that for someone she barely knows. Everything Emma had done for her so far, she found sweet and she knew Emma didn't have to. "I'm sorry if I woke you again, go back to sleep." Regina told her and fell back against the mattress.

Emma laid back down beside her but after fifteen minutes she knew that Regina was still awake, and she pulled her close. "I know, but just relax." Emma soothed and before she knew it both women were back asleep.

The sun wasn't even up yet when Regina was awoken by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She groaned when she heard it, but she didn't want to move, and that is when she fully realized there were arms wrapped around her from behind. "What the hell?" She thought to herself, as she blinked a couple of times trying to remember where the hell she was. "Okay I am clothed that is a plus." She added and then it hit her she was in Detectives Swan's apartment, and oh my god I am in her bed! Her mind mentally screamed at her and she jumped out of bed.

"Regina?" Emma asked sleepily. "The sun isn't even up yet, please tell me you don't get up this early." Emma added pulling the sheets over her head.

"My phone, it umm ringing." Regina told her quickly before she left the room, in search of her purse which she left in the living room near the door. "Shit" She mumbled to herself, once she dug it out and found that it was only 4:30am, and she had already missed three calls from her husband.

Just as she was about to call him back, the phone rang again in her hand "Hello" She answered and had to pull the phone away from her ear so she wouldn't go deaf.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Leo shouted at her, and just in that moment Emma walked out of her bedroom and walked over to Regina, and grabbed her hand tightly in her own, Regina gave her a confused look, but Emma just smiled at her.

"I went searching for Henry…" Regina began but was cut off by Leo screaming at her once again.

"THAT WAS AT TEN LAST NIGHT REGINA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU NOW! OUT SLEEPING AROUND AGAIN?"

"For your information, I have never slept around on you." Regina retorted but again Leo cut her off.

"THEN EXPLAIN DANIEL?" He shouted at her and Regina felt her heartbreak.

"That is none of your concern." She told him as tears filled her eyes and they didn't go unnoticed by Emma, who in that moment pulled her close.

"Your damn right it is none of my concern, you better be home by time I leave for work, or so help me Regina, I will fucking kill you." Leo shouted at her and hung up the phone.

Regina tossed her cell phone back into her purse, and turned her head to look at Emma "I gotta go." She whispered and Emma stopped her.

"No, I am not letting you go back there." Emma told her sternly.

"Ms. Swan, I seriously need to go." Regina told her and just then Emma's apartment front door opened.

"Mary Margaret!" Emma shouted in shock.

"Oh I'm sorry Emma, I didn't know you would have company. I will just be heading to my room." Mary Margaret told her and Emma stopped her.

"Umm, I wouldn't do that." Emma told her

Mary Margaret stopped dead in her tracks and turned and looked at Emma. "Oh please Emma, tell me you didn't have another party." Mary Margaret warned clearly tired.

"No I didn't, Henry is just in there." Emma told her and Mary Margaret looked at her.

"Who is Henry?" She asked confused.

"He is my son, don't worry we will be leaving." Regina told her and then went to go and gather her son. When she entered the bedroom, she didn't want to wake her son, so she scooped him up in her arms, even if he was too big to be carried nowadays.

"Regina wait!" Emma announced

"HENRY WHITE!" Mary Margaret shouted quietly and both Regina and Emma snapped their necks as they turned to look at her.

"You know him?"

"How do you know my son?" Regina asked in shock

"Yes I am his teacher, we would have met in a few days at the parent teacher conference." Mary Margaret explained.

"Oh my god this is awkward" Emma mumbled as she buried her head in her hands.

"Yeah it is, well I am Regina Mills I mean White, and I gotta go. Thanks again Emma." Regina told them both quickly.

"Regina if you are going to go back to Leo, then please let Henry stay here. I will bring him to school in the morning." Emma told her and Regina could see the pleading in Emma's eyes, and Regina nodded and placed her sleeping son on the couch.

"Thanks." Regina said and then leaned over to place a kiss on top of her son's head and whispered "I love you Henry."

Regina walked out of the apartment and just as she was about to get back to her car, Emma came running up behind her. "Regina wait!" Emma shouted and Regina stopped in her tracks.

"Please just let me go." Regina told her.

"You don't need to do this." Emma told her taking her hand.

"Yes I do, now please make sure my son gets to school on time." Regina told her and then got in her car and sped off.

"That woman I swear is the most stubbornness woman I ever met" Emma mumbled under her breath as she watched Regina's tail lights disappear into the distance.

Regina pulled up to her mansion more like a prison hell hole just as the sun was rising, she pulled up in front of the garage and didn't bother to pull into, and just then did she realize she was still wearing the clothes that Emma had given her. "Well fuck my life." Regina mumbled under her breath as she opened her door, and walked up her walkway and into her house where she met Leo in the entrance way.

Just as Regina walked in, Leo shoved her up against and pinned her there by her arms and shouted "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?"

"I told you looking for my son." Regina told him

"And yet he isn't with you, and you are wearing different clothes than the ones you left in. Now tell me where the hell you were?" Leo growled inches away from her face.

"Out" Regina deadpanned not wanting to show him any fear or to back down to him.

"You will not just tell me out, you will tell me where you were, and you will do it now." Leo shouted losing his patience, as if he had any to begin with.

Regina held her ground and she stayed quiet, and Leo had enough. He gripped his hands around Regina's throat, and the more time she wasted not telling him where she was, the harder he would squeeze. "Now tell me where you were" Leo demanded and once again Regina remained quiet. "Sleeping around huh? You know people don't like whores" Leo growled.

"Go to hell" Regina managed to squeak out.

Leo laughed "Regina you got it all wrong, I am not the one going to hell. But you are." Leo spat in her face and then squeezed her throat even harder, and all Regina could do was gasp and grip at his hands. "Don't fight it dear." Leo laughed.

"If you are going to kill me, then just kill me already." Regina gasped "What the hell are you waiting for?" Regina asked.

"And leave your son motherless." Leo sighed and then laughed "Oh wait, you are a horrible mother anyway. So what difference will it make, you won't be missed anyway, and the world will be with one less whore."

As Leo was legit choking the life out of Regina, she still managed to muster up all the strength left in body that was lowering fast, and kicked her husband between his legs and broke free.

"You little bitch" Leo shouted as he fell to his knees and Regina ran toward the kitchen, but Leo quickly rose off the floor and chased his wife into the kitchen, where he met her holding a butchering knife.

"Don't fucking come any closer" Regina snapped at her husband while she held up the knife in his direction.

"Oh are you going to kill me?" Leo chuckled "I'm not scared of you."

"Well you should be, because you have no idea what I am capable." Regina was now the one to laugh.

"Oh I don't? You're my fucking wife" Leo told her.

"Yeah right your wife, make that your fucking prisoner, I am so sick and tired of this life, I am so sick and tired of how you treat me and especially my son. And most of all I am so sick and tired of putting up with everybody's crap. You know what I won't put up with anymore Leo?" Regina asked and Leo shook his head "You" Regina smirked before she added "And you don't know me. You never did, and you never will." Regina growled before she lunged toward her husband and plunged the knife deep into his abdomen.

"Bitch" Leo gasped and once again fell to his knees.

"That's right I am a bitch and you know what I don't care." Regina told him as she straddled his hips and stabbed the knife into his chest.

"You will lose Henry now, and you won't have anything." Leo gasped out before Regina pulled the knife back out, and stabbed him again and laughed.

"That's where you are wrong. I will have my son, I now have my vengeance, and now I will have you out of my life for once and for all. So you see I can have everything." Regina told him in an evil tone he had never ever heard her use.

One more stab to Leo's chest and he finally stop breathing, and Regina looked down at her husband's lifeless body, and then herself to see she was now covered in blood and then she started to laugh in such an evil tone. "Rot in hell bastard."

Regina pulled the knife out, and walked over to her kitchen sink, and ran the knife under water and then heard a voice behind her.

"Regina what happened?" Kathryn asked.

Regina turned around and saw her best friend standing in front of her and looking down at her now dead's husband body. "Remember we were going running?" Kathryn told her.

Regina laughed "Oh right, and make that you wanted to go running, and is forcing me to go along."

"Okay but Regina none of that matter's right now, what the hell happened?" Kathryn asked again walking over to Regina and pulled her close, not even caring about the blood.

"What does it look like, I killed him" Regina told her friend in a matter of fact tone.

"I can see that Regina, but what happened before that?" Kathryn asked

"He choked me; he was going to kill me. Now please I have to clean this mess up." Regina told her.

Kathryn looked at her best friend in shock "You do realize you have to call the police right?" Kathryn asked her.

Regina laughed "And tell them what, oh by the way there is a dead guy on my kitchen floor?" Regina asked and then added "Oh and that he is my husband, I killed him."

"It was self-defense; he was going to kill you!" Kathryn shouted

"Oh yes because that ever helped anybody before" Regina said sarcastically.

"You're a prosecutor Regina, you should know that it will go in your favor." Kathryn told her.

"Oh yeah and let one of these dirt bag loser defense attorneys defend me, there is a reason why I have never lost a case, they all suck, and I am well me and they are all afraid of me, and don't have the balls like I do in a court room. Now please either help me or get the hell out of my way." Regina told her but just then it was too late, one of Leo's business partners came walking into the kitchen and gasped at the scene in front of him.

"Regina are you alright?" Paul asked as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"Shit Paul what are you doing here?" Regina asked in panic voice as she rushed over to him to grab his cell phone but it was too late.

"I came to pick up Leo for work today, and yes operator I need police and an ambulance at Leopold Whites house." Paul informed the operator "And someone should inform to coroner."

Just then did everything hit Regina, there was not a chance in hell she was going to get out of this alive. She already tried to wash the blood off the knife, _"That sure as hell doesn't look like self-defense" _she thought to herself, and within five minutes of Paul calling 911, police cars were swarming her driveway and front yard, and she didn't even have time to change out of her bloody clothes.

A young Detective came walking up to Regina and asked "Ma'am my name is Detective Graham Humbert, can you explain me to what happened here?"

"It was self-defense." Regina retorted.

"Where is the murder weapon?"

"In the sink" Regina informed him and the Detective walked in to the house and into the kitchen, where he saw a butcher knife with evidence of blood and of someone trying to wash away that blood. The Detective walked back out of the house and over to Regina once again.

"Ma'am put your hands behind your back, you are under arrest for the murder of Leopold White." Graham told her while he cuffed Regina's hands together and walked her over to his squad car, and placed her in the back seat and drove to the police station.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there you have it Chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed! **

**Also when I looked up Grahams last name online, Humbert is what it told me, in case any one you were wondering.**

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you all thought! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, sorry for the delay, this chapter I just couldn't seem to get it to go the way I wanted it to. So this is the result, hopefully y'all like it. Once Again I do not own any of these characters!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Ma'am put your hands behind your back; you are under arrest for the murder of Leopold White." Graham told her while he cuffed Regina's hands together and walked her over to his squad car, and placed her in the back seat and drove to the police station._

* * *

When the squad car pulled up to the police station, Graham unlocked the door to the back seat and pulled Regina out, and walked her into the station and up to the homicide unit. "Where is the captain?" Graham asked one of the officer's and they pointed toward the closed-door. "Alright, then let's go" Graham shouted toward Regina and threw her into a nearby cell.

As Regina stood in the cell, she watched the clock on the wall, tick away slowly, when suddenly she saw a very familiar blonde woman walk in. "Regina?" Emma shouted loudly as she walked over toward the cell. "What the hell are you doing in there?" Emma asked.

"Ask Detective grumpy over there." Regina retorted as she nodded her head toward Graham who was walking out of the Captain's office.

"Graham what the hell is she doing here?" Emma shouted at her.

"Hey there partner, where the hell were you?" Graham asked her before he added "We needed you."

"He's your partner?" Regina asked in shock, as she sat down on a nearby bed thinking this day couldn't get any worse.

"I had a thing." Emma told him "Now tell me why she is here, and why there is blood on her shirt." Emma demanded and then it suddenly hit her, and dug out her keys to unlock the cell door, uncuffed Regina and then dragged Regina out.

"Emma what are you…"Graham began but Emma shut him up.

"Shut up" Emma shouted as she dragged Regina into her office and slammed the door.

The minute the door closed Emma threw Regina down in her nearby chair "What the hell Regina." Emma shouted at her.

"What the hell what?" Regina asked

Emma shook her head "You know what, why the hell is their blood on your shirt, and why the hell are you here." Emma shouted at her and Regina shrugged her shoulders. "Do not play fucking stupid with me, I can't help you unless you tell me what happened."

"Who said I wanted your help." Regina smirked as she stood up from her hair, and walked over to Emma's picture window and looked out into the city.

"You cannot be serious right now Regina let me help you." Emma told her and within seconds everything about Regina changed, as she turned around and looked Emma dead into her eyes, and just then did Emma see something evil among them.

"You don't know me, and you cannot help me. I am past being helped Ms. Swan, and I don't want help. Now please is there anything else." Regina asked as she squinted her eyes.

"Regina please don't be like this." Emma pleaded with her.

"Be like what Ms. Swan, you don't know me." Regina snapped.

"I know it was in self defense." Emma told her as she walked over to Regina, and took her hand. "I know Regina, please let me help you." Emma pleaded once again. "I can see the blood, and I know whatever happened that bastard deserved it." Emma told her softly.

Regina just stared at Emma, she was shocked to say the least that for once someone was on her side, but she still couldn't control the rage building inside her body like a wild-fire. "You don't know anything." Regina snapped as she tried to pull her hand free from Emma's, but Emma held it tightly.

"Regina, think about Henry." Emma told her and just then did she see warmth fill her eyes.

"What am I going to tell him?" Regina asked barely above a whisper and Emma pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around her.

"He's a smart kid Regina, he will understand." Emma whispered as she held the tough but fragile woman and just then there was a knock on her office door. "Yeah just a minute." Emma shouted

"Emma, I don't know what you are doing but I need my perp back." Graham shouted through the door and Emma rolled her eyes as she pulled Regina back.

"Don't worry; everything will be fine, I promise." Emma assured her before she gave Regina one more quick hug and then walked over to her door and opened it.

After Graham had retrieved Regina from Emma's office and pulled her into an empty interrogation room. "Now Mrs. White, I'll make a deal with you if you tell me the truth and everything that happened I will go easy on you." Graham told her just as Regina sat down in a chair.

"I told you, it was self-defense." Regina told him.

"And that is why you were trying to clean the knife right?" Graham asked "Because it was self-defense. See to me Regina, it looked like you were trying to cover something up." Graham added as he took a seat across from her.

"It was a good knife; I didn't need it to be ruined." Regina told him with a roll of her eyes.

"And your husband wasn't a good man? A knife was more important than him?" Graham asked and Regina rolled her eyes once again.

"No he was a horrible man, he beat me every single day." Regina snapped at him.

"So he deserved to die because of that?" Graham asked "And there is no record of any spousal abuse, why didn't you call the police?"

Regina scoffed "Because you would have done something right? I am a prosecutor, I see how these cases go, and almost every single time the victim ends up dead."

"We could have helped you Regina, Leo didn't have to die." Graham told her

"Yes he did, he was a lying good for nothing bastard, and once he killed me, he would have done the same to my son. I COULD NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!" Regina shouted at him. "Do you not see these marks on my neck, he tried to choke me, he was going to kill me. Would you like to see my bruises?" Regina asked.

"And now your son will be motherless." Graham told her as he got up from his chair and opened the door and called for one of the nearby officers. "Please take her to process any injuries she may have on her body."

Once Graham left the room, the officer walked over to Regina, and took her to document all the bruises and scars on Regina's body, and then fingerprinted her, and then took her back to the empty interrogation room she was just in. Before the female officer left she asked "Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you dear" Regina told her and then she watched the officer leave and shut the door.

While Regina was sitting in the interrogation room, Graham came walking into Emma's office "Whoa haven't you heard of knocking?" Emma asked

"The door was open." Graham told her

"Yeah and that just gives you permission to just walk right in right?" Emma scoffed "What do you want?" Emma asked

"What is your problem?" Graham asked and Emma shook her head "Anyway, I came in to tell you that I am heading down to pick up Henry White from school." Graham informed her and Emma stood up.

"NO" Emma shouted

"No?" Graham asked

"No, I will do it." Emma told her and grabbed her keys, and just as Graham was about to speak, Emma stopped him. "Nope, I am getting him. End of discussion." Emma shouted at him and then walked out of her office but before she went to get Henry, there was one person she needed to check on.

Regina didn't know how long she was sitting there for when she saw Emma come barging into the room and shutting the door. "Where is the fire?" Regina asked rolling her eyes.

"Regina listen." Emma told her as she sat down across from her hand, and took Regina's hand in hers.

"Okay I'm listening." Regina told her.

"Graham wanted to get Henry, I told him no, and that I would get him." Emma began but Regina cut her off.

"Why does he want my son?" Regina asked with rage building once again.

"I don't know, but I promise I will protect you and Henry." Emma assured her and Regina nodded her head. "I promise you Regina, nothing bad will happen." Emma told her and then left the room.

Emma Swan drove quickly to Henry's school, and since she now knew that Mary Margaret was his teacher, she knew exactly where to look for him. Emma walked to Mary Margaret's classroom and knocked on the door, and Mary Margaret excused herself from her class and met Emma in the hallway. "Emma what are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"I need Henry." Emma told her.

"Right now?" Mary Margaret asked and Emma nodded her head. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"It will be." Emma told her

"Alright I will get him" Mary Margaret told her and walked back inside her classroom and got Henry.

When Henry saw Emma standing in the hallway, he ran over to her and wrapped his arms around him as he shouted in glee. "Emma what are you doing here?" He asked

"Kid you gotta come with me." Emma told him as she took his hand and lead him out of the school and into her car.

Once they were inside Emma's car, Henry finally broke the silence. "Is my mom okay?"

"She will be." Emma told him softly.

"Did my dad hurt her?" Henry asked and Emma shook her head. "Then did my mom hurt my dad." Henry continued to ask and Emma stayed quiet. "She did didn't she?" Henry asked and then quickly added. "Well he deserved it, all he ever did was hurt my mom. She deserves so much better." Henry said and then looked out the window, holding back tears as he said "I can't lose my mom, she is all I have."

Emma felt tears build her own eyes when Henry said that, she knew all too well, what it meant to be alone. She had been alone her whole life. Her own parents didn't even want her, they gave her up, and she was bounced from foster home to foster home. So she knew where Henry was coming from, and she was even more determined than before to make sure nothing happened to Regina. "Don't worry kid, I won't let anything happen to your mom." Emma told him, as she wiped her own tear that fell from her eye.

As they pulled up to the police station, Emma and Henry both got out of the car, and Henry followed Emma up to her office. "Can I see my mom?" Henry asked once Emma shut the door.

"Wait until Graham goes on his lunch, ok?" Emma asked and Henry nodded his head. "But stay here and don't move. I will be right back!" Emma told him and left her office and shut the door.

"Find her son?" Graham asked once Emma walked out and Emma nodded "Well can I speak to him?" Graham asked and Emma shook her head. "And why the hell not?" Graham snapped at her.

"First off, don't you dare raise your voice with me, and second he is a minor you need parents' permission." Emma snapped.

"Yeah well his father is dead, and well his mother is a murderer." Graham retorted and Emma lost all the patience she had in her body, and turned to her partner and pushed him up against the wall.

"Say one more thing about Regina like that, and I will personally make sure you get pulled off this case." Emma growled at him between her teeth. "And you don't know anything about her, and you sure as hell don't have enough evidence to prove shit." Emma snapped inches away from his face and then turned to walk away.

"And you do?" Graham shouted behind her before he left the unit but Emma ignored her and walked into the interrogation room where Regina was still being held.

"Hey" Emma whispered as she walked in and shut the door.

"Hey" Regina whispered right back.

"I have someone who would like to see you." Emma told her with a slight smile, and she saw Regina's face light up. "I will be right back." Emma told her and went to go and get Henry.

"Mom!" Henry shouted the minute Emma opened the door.

"Henry!" Regina said with tears in her eyes, as Henry wrapped his arms around his mother.

"Here Regina, let me get those." Emma told her and motioned for her to spin around so she could uncuff her.

"Thanks." Regina smiled at Emma.

"No problem, but only for a few, because Graham doesn't take long breaks" Emma told her with a smile and Regina nodded and Emma left the room to give Regina alone time with her son.

Once Emma was out of the room, she saw a man walking in with a cane wearing a suit "Can I help you?" She asked

"Ah yes, I am looking for my client Regina Mills..I mean white." The gentleman told her.

"You might be?" Emma asked

"I am her lawyer." The man told her and Emma nodded her head.

"Alright can you give her a few, she's with her son." Emma told him and he nodded his head, and just then did she spot Graham in the hallway. "Shit" She mumbled under her breath and went to get Henry.

"Sorry times up, and Regina your lawyer is here." Emma told her and motioned for Henry to follow her to her office. "Henry stay here."

"Alright Emma." Henry said quickly before she shut her door and made her way to Regina's lawyer.

"I'm sorry what is your name?" The man asked.

"Emma, Emma Swan" Emma told him

"Emma, what a lovely name" The lawyer told her with a smirk.

"And you are?" Emma asked.

"Just call me Gold, Mr. Gold." He informed her and then stepped aside and walked into the interrogation room.

"What the hell took you so long?" Regina snapped the minute she saw her lawyer.

"Sorry dearie, you know I am a busy man. And it seems to me like you have all the time in the world now." Mr. Gold laughed as he sat down.

"Ugh" Regina growled "Will you just get me out of here, I want my son back, and I just want to go home, thank you very much!" Regina snapped at him.

"Oh yes, speaking of your son. Does he know?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Know what?" Regina snapped "I don't have time for this Gold!" Regina told him with a roll of his eyes.

"That the man you killed really wasn't his father?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Shh, you don't know who is listening" Regina barked

"Oh I'm sorry dearie, did you not want people knowing that your son is adopted." Mr. Gold laughed.

"I told you to shut up. Now either you help me or you're fired." Regina snapped

"Fine then walk me through what happened this morning then." Mr. Gold told her.

Regina told him everything, on how her and Leo had a fight the night before, on how he choked her, and even told her he would have killed her if she wasn't home by time he left for work.

"So let me get this straight, you spent the night at Detective Swan's house?" Mr. Gold asked with a smirk.

"Not like that you fool." Regina snapped and just then Graham walked into the room.

"I see you hired a lawyer, Mrs. White. How very smart of you." Graham smirked "I just have one question for you." Graham told her and Regina nodded her head. "Did you know that your husband took out a life insurance policy yesterday?" Graham asked her.

"No, he barely spoke to me unless he wanted something, or just wanted to beat me some more." Regina told him.

"Okay keep telling yourself that Mrs. White, but more 1.2 million dollars, I believe that would be motive for anyone to kill their husband." Graham told her as he threw down the paperwork.

Regina flipped through the pages and shrugged her shoulders "I knew nothing about this."

"Are you charging my client?" Mr. Gold asked.

"She was the only one at the scene of the crime, while it happened. She is our only suspect." Graham informed him

"That did not answer my question Detective. Are you charging my client or no?" Mr. Gold asked again more sharply this time.

"At this time, no." Graham told him and then looked at Regina "Don't leave town. And your home has been cleared." And then he left the room.

Five minutes after Graham left the room, Emma came back in with Henry in tow. "Mom can we go home?" Henry asked and Regina nodded as she pulled her son close.

Henry smiled up at his mom, and then turned toward Emma and then walked over to give her a hug. "Thank Emma" He smiled.

"Behave yourself Kid." Emma told him with her a smile of her own and then looked at Regina. "If you need anything, just call me."

Regina nodded her head, and then took Henry by the hand and lead her out of the unit, and then it dawned on her she didn't have a car. "Don't worry, I will take you and your boy home." Mr. Gold told them.

The drive to Regina's house was a quiet one, and once they arrived there Mr. Gold asked if he could have a moment alone with Regina. She nodded her head and then looked at her son in the backseat. "Henry go inside, I will be in shortly." She told him and Henry did as he was told.

"Thanks again for the ride." Henry told Mr. Gold and then shut the door and ran up the front steps and unlocked the door and slipped inside.

"What did you want?" Regina asked tiredly.

"You know what ." Mr. Gold smirked

"Honestly do you think I would have asked that if I already knew what you wanted." Regina retorted in no mood to play games.

"Graham" Mr. Gold said

"What about him?" Regina asked

"You know what you need to do now, don't you?" Mr. Gold laughed

Regina smirked at him and nodded her head "Yes I believe I do."

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry for the bit of a cliffhanger, Hope you all enjoyed, please let me know what y'all thought. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey everybody, so sorry this chapter is a bit on the short side. But I hope you all enjoy, Once Again I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

_Regina smirked at him and nodded her head "Yes I believe I do."_

* * *

Mr. Gold chuckled to himself as Regina smirked at him, before she opened her car door and got out. She watched as he drove away before she walked into her mansion and called out for Henry. "Yeah mom?" He asked as he came running down the stairs.

"I need you to do me a favor dear" Regina told him and Henry nodded his head. "But I need you to keep it a secret can you do that for me?" She asked him and once again he nodded his head. "I need you to go upstairs, and pack your things." Regina told him.

Henry looked at his mom confused "Where are we going?" Henry asked

"You will see dear, just please go and do this for me." Regina told him

"But will it just be you and me?" Henry asked and now it was Regina who looked at her son confused.

"Yes dear, who else would be joining us?" Regina asked him.

"I just thought that Emma would be." Henry told her with a sigh, she knew how her son had taken a liking to the blonde detective and right now she needed to find a way to stop that.

"I don't know why you would think that, but no she will not be." Regina told him and then quickly added "And you cannot let her know anything about this."

Henry nodded his head and then went upstairs to do what his mother had asked of him.

While Henry was packing his belongings, Regina was going through her safe in her bedroom closet that only she knew about. A wide smile appeared on her face when she finally found the small little bottle she had been looking for. "Soon no one will even remember this life." She smirked to herself.

Regina closed up her safe, and then walked into the hallway and down to her son's room and knocked on the door "Henry?" She asked and didn't have to wait long for the boy to answer the door. "You almost ready?" She asked her son and saw the suitcase sitting on his bed.

"Yeah mom." He told her and then went over and closed the suitcase and grabbed his book that Mary Margaret had given him.

"Good meet me down at the car in five." She told him and then turned to go back to her room, and grab her own suitcase she had packed and then made her way downstairs and placed the bag near the door.

Five minutes had passed and on the spot Henry came down the stairs with his bag and book in hand. "Ready mom?" He asked her and Regina smiled

"As ready as I will ever be." She told her son as she placed a kiss on the top of his head.

Regina and Henry walked out to Regina's Mercedes and placed their bags in the trunk and then turned around and got one more look at their home before they got in the car, and said goodbye to the bad memories that would forever haunt that mansion forever.

"So where are we going mom?" Henry asked once they had left New York State.

"Henry now I know you like the big city, but we are going to a little town to start a new life." Regina told him as she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the small bottle from her safe.

"What is that?" Henry asked confused at the purple color liquid.

"It's magic." Regina smirked

"Magic mom, really?" Henry laughed.

"Believe what you like dear, but you won't remember this in about five minutes anyhow." Regina told him.

Henry just couldn't help it as he laughed at his mom "C'mon mom really what is it." Henry asked again through giggles.

"I told you Henry, magic" Regina told him again with more seriousness in her tone.

"Right mom." Henry laughed and then changed the station on the radio before he asked again "Now mom what is the name of this little town?"

Regina opened the potion in her hand before she looked over at her son and then back to the road "Storybrooke." Regina told him and Henry laughed "Now what is so funny?" She asked

"Storybrooke mom, and magic really?" Henry laughed

Regina rolled her eyes "Believe what you like dear, but we are going to a little town in Maine called Storybrooke." Regina told him and just then did she release her potion and a dark cloud of purple smoke filled the air.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there is chapter 5, please review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
